-You have one new message-
by Alice-Chan123
Summary: Just the daily life of your average pokemon characters told through the wonders of electronics.
1. Dates-Part1

I know I should be updating my other story, but I'm to lazy to so instead, I present you with my knew story...

**-You have one new message-**

_To: Misty; May; Leaf  
From: Dawn_

OMG Paul just ask me on a date! :D what do I wear! I can't find a good outfit.

.

_To: Dawn  
From: Leaf_

Paul asked you on a date? I never pictured him as the romantic type.

.

_To: Dawn  
From: May_

That's a seriously big deal. I'll come over right away and help you choose an outfit. Right after I finish my food though XD

.

_To: Dawn; May; Leaf  
From:Misty_

Am I the only one who finds it weird that Paul asked Dawn on a date?

.

_To: Misty; May; Dawn  
From: Leaf_

No I agree with you Mist. I just plain weird, Paul's always anti-social.

.

_To: Misty; May; Leaf  
From: Dawn_

*shifts eyes* It might have something to do with me blackmailing him to go on a date with me...

.  
_To: Dawn; Leaf; Misty  
From: May_

Tsk. Tsk. You naughty girl, what did you blackmail him with? And I'm standing out side your house. Now let me in or feel the wrath of my noodles!

.

_To: Dawn; Misty; May  
From: Leaf_

Going online starting a group chat.

.

_To: Leaf  
From: Misty_

Going online!XD

.

_To: Leaf  
From: Dawn_

Going online, just waiting for May to get the spare laptop.

.

**Username: ADawnAble  
Password: Fashionluver09**

**-you have successfully logged in!-**

.

RedRoseGal: So when's your date?

LeafiaGreene: Can't you just ask her directly, I mean aren't you at her house?

RedRoseGal: I was asking for the sake of you guys.

ADawnAble: Just help me pick out an outfit with May.

TomboyishMermaid: So when is your date? Just asking, don't really care though.

ADawnAble: Awwww you hurt my feelings... And tomorrow BTW.

RedRoseGal: Have found some outfits for Dawn, can't choose between two though.

**-RedRoseGal has uploaded 2 new photo(s)-**

LeafiaGreene: I like the first one better.

TomboyishMermaid: I like it too, but the shoes don't match.

ADawnAble: OMG you are so right! I have to find some new shoes!

LeafiaGreene: o.O Misty...

RedRosesGal: o.O Misty...

TomboyishMermaid: What? I'm still a girl you know...

LeafiaGreene: ...

RedRosesGal: ...

ADawnAble: I found some shoes that match.

**-ADawnAble has uploaded 1 new photo(s)-**

LeafiaGreene: Yeah, those are good!

TomboyishMermaid: Gotta go, have a new challenger at the gym. Good luck on the date!

**-TomboyishMermaid has logged off-**

RedRosesGal: Go kick that persons ass!

LeafiaGreene: Going off as well, Professor Oak wants me to research mega evolutions.

**-LeafiaGreene has logged off-**

ADawnAble: Guess it's just you and me May.

RedRosesGal: I've gotta get home now I want ta eat my 2 minute noodles.

ADawnAble: But you just ate one 30 minutes ago!

RedRosesGal: My point exactly.

ADawnAble: (^_^;)

**-RedRosesGal has logged off-**

**-ADawnAble has logged off-**

* * *

**Ok so that was the start... XD review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Dates-Part 2

**I this is the quickest I've ever update a fanfiction ever. My laziness surprises me sometimes. I have been notified by Sitting on the Event Horizon that chat fics are not allowed therefore I will try to cut down on online chats like in the first chapter, however I'm not sure if that includes texts and messages like this so I will continue them.**

* * *

**-You have one new message-**

_To: Gary; Ash; Drew  
From: Paul_

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but what do you do on a date?

.

_To: Paul  
From: Gary_

Wait did I see right? Your going on a date.

.

_To: Gary  
From: Paul_

Yes. Now can you help me or not?

.

_To: Paul  
From: Drew_

You asked Ash for help?!

.

_To: Drew  
From: Paul_

As much as it pains me to say this, Ash has probably has more experience than me in this area.

.

_To: Paul; Gary; Drew  
From: Ash_

Who are you going in a date with?

.

_To: Ash; Gary; Drew  
From: Paul_

Dawn. Now can you help me or not?

.

_To: Gary; Paul; Drew  
From: Ash_

Always pay for the food. Where are you going anyway.

.

_To: Ash; Paul; Drew  
From: Gary_

Holy Crap?! Ash gave some one good advice, but he's right. Never ever go Dutch at the buffet~

.

_To: Gary  
From: Ash_

Hey!

.

_To: Gary  
From: Drew_

Are you quoting Acapella?

.

_To: Drew  
From: Gary_

Yep.

.

_To: Paul; Gary; Ash  
From: Drew_

Did Dawn blackmail you?

.

_To: Drew; Ash; Gary  
From: Paul_

Yeah...

.

_To: Paul  
From: Gary_

Sucks to be you. Tell me if you stuff up big time on the date. I have some flirting to do~

.

_To: Paul  
From: Ash_

Bad luck dude. Anyway got to eat some food, I'll see ya later.

.

_To: Paul  
From: Drew_

I would help you some more, but Airhead's outside my house threatening to destroy my house if I don't give her any two minute noodles.

.

**~The next day~**

_To: May; Leaf; Misty  
From: Dawn_

OMG OMG OMG! 3

.

_To: Dawn; Leaf; May  
From: Misty_

I'm going to regret this but WHAT?!

.  
.

_To: Misty; May; Leaf  
From: Dawn_

Nothing you can pull me down, and Paul kissed me! XD

.

_To: Misty  
From: Leaf_

You regret it don't you...

.

_To: Leaf  
From: Misty_

Yep.

.

_To: Dawn; Misty; Leaf  
From: May_

OMG OMG OMG! How was it?

.

_To: May; Leaf; Misty  
From: Dawn_

It was so amazing, like there were sparks and everything 3

.

**-You have one new message-**

_To: Dawn  
From: Paul_

Good nite.

.

_To: Paul  
From: Dawn_

Good Night! 3

.

_To: May; Misty; Leaf_

_F__rom: Dawn_

OMG OMG OMG! 3

.

_To: Dawn; Misty; May  
From: Leaf_

Why do I sense deja vu?

.

_To: May; Leaf; Dawn  
From: Misty_

Agreed.

.

_To: Misty; Leaf; May  
From: Dawn_

*pouts* stop ruining the mood, but PAUL sent me a goodnight text!

.

_To: Dawn; Leaf; Misty  
From: May_

OMG! That's so exciting! So are you guys dating?!

.  
_To: May; Misty; Leaf  
From: Dawn_

Honestly I don't know, I mean we did go a date and all but I blackmailed with the material that Leaf gave me.

.

_To: Leaf; May; Dawn  
From: Misty_

Wait Leaf has any blackmail material?!

.

_To: Misty; Dawn; May  
From: Leaf_

Got to go, I have some research to do.

.  
_To: May; Dawn  
From: Misty_

How can she have work? It's 12 at night... Well I'm going to sleep I have a swim meet tomorrow.

.

_To: Misty  
From: May; Dawn_

Good nite. :) see ya tomorrow at school

.

_To: Dawn  
From: May_

I would chat some more, but my midnight snack is waiting for me in the fridge. So I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

**Review and I might post another chapter soon~**


	3. Blackmail-Part1

**I dont believe it! Is this another update I see? Yeah I don't believe this myself. This ones shorter than the others though! Anyone else seen the Book Thief? I watched the movie this afternoon and I've read the book before. Absolutely awesome!**

**Quick clarification! May, Paul, Ash and Misty are all in the same home room. Dawn, Drew, Leaf and Gary are in a separate one.**

* * *

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: May; Paul; Ash  
From: Misty_

It has come to my attention that Leaf may have blackmail material on us all.

.

_To: Misty; May; Ash  
From: Paul_

How do you know this?

.

_To: Misty; Paul; Ash  
From: May_

Apparently during our conversation about your date with Dawn, Dawn said that the blackmail that she used against you was from Leaf.

.

_To: Misty; May; Ash  
From: Paul_

How did she get that information from me?! That's really creepy cause no one knows about that...

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

Now I'm curious, what was the blackmail about.

.

_To: May  
From: Paul_

Never mind.

.

_To: Misty; May; Paul  
From: Ash_

Has she gotten any on us?

.

_To: May; Paul; Ash  
From: Misty_

Probably, that's why we need to find out if she has any.

.

_To: Misty; May; Ash  
From: Paul_

If she has blackmail material on me that girl is going down. So what do you propose?

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

Propose? Really Paul? This isn't the 19th century.

.

_To: May  
From: Paul_

Did they even use propose in 19th century?

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

I don't know?

.

_To: Misty; Paul; May  
From: Ash_

We should talk to the other before we start plotting, they would want in as well.

.

_To: Misty; Paul; Ash  
From:May_

Ash has a brain?!

.

_To: Misty; May; Paul  
From: Ash_

Why does everyone think that I don't have a brain? T-T I have a brain you know and it's inside my head!

.

_To: Ash  
From: Paul_

Could have fooled me.

.

_To: Misty; Ash; Paul  
From: May_

I agree with Ash's idea.

.

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: Gary  
From: Leaf_

Why do I feel like I should be really scared right now?

.  
_To: Leaf  
From: Gary_

Was anyone talking about you?

.

_To: Gary  
From: Leaf_

Nah, I didn't sneeze.

.

_To: Leaf  
From: Gary_

You know that just a superstition right?

.

_To: Gary  
From: Leaf_

Yep!

* * *

**So all you need to do now is click on the review button down below! XD I wanted to put another noodle reference but I couldn't find the right place for one.**


	4. Blackmail-Part2

**Yay longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: Leaf  
From: May_

Dawn told me you had blackmail stuff. Have you got any on Drew?

.

_To: May  
From: Leaf_

Why? Do you need any or something?

.

_To: Leaf  
From: May_

Yeah he sorta ruined my bag a couple of days ago.

.

_To: May  
From: Leaf_

I don't believe you.

.

_To: Leaf  
From: May_

Why not?

.

_To: May  
From: Leaf_

Drew wouldn't bother such a thing and if he did then you would have complained a couple of days ago.

.

_To: Leaf  
From: May_

Damn.

.

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: Paul, Misty, Drew, Ash  
From: May_

Plan A has failed.

.

_To: May  
From: Drew_

Of course you'd fail.

.

_To: Drew  
From: May_

*sticks tongue out* is that an insult?

.

_To: May  
From: Drew_

Take it however you want.

.

_To: May; Drew; Misty; Paul  
From: Ash_

So what next.

.  
_To: May; Drew; Paul; Ash  
From: Misty_

We need to get Dawn and Gary involved.

.

_To: May; Drew; Misty; Ash  
From: Paul_

They're not gonna help.

.

_To: May; Drew; Paul; Ash  
From: Misty_

That's why you're gonna convince them

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

For the love of noodles you must! Don't you want to know where the blackmail material came from.

.

_To: May  
From: Paul_

Haven't you ever heard the number one rule about blackmail? Never question blackmail material.

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

Actually I've never heard that line before, but you really should try and convince them to help.

.

_To: May  
From: Paul_

Give me one good reason why I should.

.

_To: Paul  
From: May_

I'll spam your inbox with pictures of noodles.

.

_To: May  
From: Paul_

Okay I'll do it.

.

_To: Misty; Ash; Drew  
From: May_

Paul has been convinced.

.

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

I need your help.

.

_To: Dawn; Paul  
From: Gary_

What lovers advice?

.

_To: Dawn; Gary  
From: Paul_

Actually it's about Gary's girlfriend Leaf.

.

_To: Paul; Dawn  
From: Gary_

LEAF'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

.

_To: Paul; Gary  
From: Dawn_

What do ya need help with?

.

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

Apparently Leaf has blackmail material against us.

.

_To: Paul  
From: Gary; Dawn_

We already know that.

.

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

Will you help us?

.

_To: Gary; Paul  
From: Dawn_

Who's us?

.

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

Misty, May, Drew, Ash, and me.

.

_To: Paul  
From: Dawn; Gary_

No can do. Can't help you there.

.

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

Why not? Don't you want to know if she has any blackmail material on you.

.

_To: Paul  
From: Dawn; Gary_

We already know that she has blackmail material on us and to save as horrible embarrassment we're not gonna help you.

.

_To: Gary; Dawn  
From: Paul_

Ergh. Fine, but you guys are on our torture information out of them list

.

_To: Paul  
From: Dawn_

Sorry Paul, I'd love to help you but my wellbeing comes first.

.

**-You Have One New Message-**

_To: Leaf  
From: Gary_

They're out to get you.

.

_To: Gary  
From: Leaf_

Really? Damn they found out so quickly. Oh well looks like I have to get the blackmail material to a safe spot. Do you think you can get the money to Max?

.

_To: Leaf  
From: Gary_

I don't even know why I'm helping you.

.

_To: Gary  
From: Leaf_

Cause if you didn't you'd be destroyed by your fangirls ;)

.

* * *

**And another chapter done :) Review the button is below. Going to Sydney tomorrow XD**


End file.
